The invention relates to a valve actuating system for a multicylinder internal combustion engine with intake and exhaust valves and a cam shaft mounted on bearing pedestals and rocker arms mounted on support shafts and being actuated by the cam shaft for operating the valves.
DE 42 21 135 C1 discloses a valve actuating system for a multicylinder internal combustion engine, a valve being actuated by two actuating levers which can be coupled to one another by means of coupling elements and are driven by two cams with different lobes. The coupling elements are formed by locking pins which are guided in longitudinally displaceable fashion in the coupling levers, parallel to the rocker spindle, and can be subjected to pressure for movement in the direction toward the actuating lever by means of hydraulic oil. In the actuating lever there is a spring-loaded guide cup which serves to reset the locking pin to its initial position in the unpressurized state. To subject the locking pins in the coupling levers to pressure, oil is fed in through a longitudinal passage in the rocker spindle and a transverse hole in the coupling lever. The customary lubricating oil pump of the internal combustion engine can be used as the oil pump, a valve for controlling a switching pressure being provided in a pressurized oil line.
A similar arrangement is described in EP 0 576 768 A1. This arrangement makes it possible to control the coupling elements in such a way that it is possible to perform a valve shutdown, a cylinder shutdown or a lifting curve changeover.
The object on which the present invention is based is to provide for the oil supply of a cylinder head in a simple manner with minimal machining and assembly.